


The Prince with a temper

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Experimenting with mostly dialogue only, Gen, Gladio takes no prisoners, Gladio will knock sense into Noct - literally, Iggy storms off, Noct lands on his butt, Post Fall of Insomnia, Prom misses the argument - too busy taking photos, fighting by the campfire, grieving Noct, short and sweet, the boys fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Short fic where Noct is acting like a brat and Ignis and Gladio have had enough.
Kudos: 8





	The Prince with a temper

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this super short piece to experiment with my dialogue skills; I wanted to tell most of the tiny story through only dialogue, there is a little bit of writing outside of this but just to make sure it makes sense!
> 
> Any feedback is welcome, I respond to everyone :D

“What do you mean, I need the practice?!” Noctis yells

Rolling his eyes, the advisor spoke calmly, “I mean... you are repetitively missing your warp strikes and having to correct yourself afterwards with another one.”

“I’m twenty! Fully trained and we’ve been fighting for weeks now, ever since we left Insomnia! I do not need the practice, maybe you should focus on driving and cooking and less on what I’m doing during a hunt.” Noct spat back. 

“I am your advisor, per royal decree; it is my job to tell you when things are amiss and help you correct them. If you don’t want to listen to me, then maybe Gladiolus should take over.” 

Noct’s eyes blaze with fury, “Fine! Scurry off back to the kitchen, Gladio has probably been paying more attention to his own fighting than mine anyway!”

Ignis purses his lips and stalks off, leaving the haven in a foul mood. 

Gladio pops into view, coming back with fire wood. “You’re being a dick, Iggy is doing his damn job and you're acting like the spoilt brat Prince that I hated training when we were younger. So cut it out, before I knock you out. Your fighting is weak and you’re being thick if you think I don’t watch you in a fight; I’m your shield and I trained your scrawny ass. You start fighting like a fool, then my training you clearly isn’t finished. Do you want to be kicked back into fight school? Being on the road won’t stop me ya know.” he threatens, the look in his eyes showing that there was no way for Noct to squirm out of it. 

Noct huffs, “whatever, you two think you’re so smart all the time, I’m the Prince, not either of you.” There’s a challenge in his eyes, his emotions still running amok from the news of Insomnia falling to NIflheim rule.

SMACK!

Noctis tumbles onto the hard rock of the haven, his backside taking a hard hit, hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Screw you Gladio”

“I’ve had enough your lip, _ Prince Noctis, _ ” Gladio snaps, “you may be the Prince but me, Iggy and Prompto are holding you up right now. You think you’re the only one who’s lost people?! My father died that day as well, Iggy’s uncle is most likely dead and Prompto’s family hasn't been heard from, so get your head outta your ass and start thinking of others! Your father, _ the king, _would be disappointed in you right now, think about that. Remember what he taught you, walk tall. 'Cause if you don’t, you’ll let down your people and I won’t allow that to happen, no matter how much of a prick you try to act towards us.”

Noctis is still sat on the floor, shoulders slumped in defeat. “I’m sorry. I just...I don’t know how to do this. Dad wasn’t meant to die in a battle, I wasn’t meant to be the King yet. I have no idea how to do what everyone expects of me. I know you three will always kick me back into line when I need it, it’s why Dad chose you guys.” he smiled, “well, you were always stuck with me, being the eldest son of the King’s Shield, lucky you” Noct stood up. “I’ll find Ignis and apologise.” Noct starts to walk in the direction advisor had stalked off in

Gladio grunts in place of a verbal reply and puts some wood on the campfire.

"Princes are stubborns bastards at times, stubborn bastards with thick skulls." Gladio mutters under his breath.

“Noct, dude. You and Iggy have a fight? He just snapped my head off, Igster doesn’t get pissed off at me, so what’d you do?” the prince’s best friend asks, Prompto is holding his camera, clearly returning from an impromptu photo session in the forest. 

“Don’t worry Prom, I was being a dick and Gladio smacked me down a few pegs, quite literally.” Noct says as he walks past Prompto, tapping his friend's shoulder in comfort. 

“Oh ok, well go and make it up to him, I don’t like when you guys fight.” Prompto states, walking back to camp. 

Nearing the tree stump that Ignis is perched on, Noct apologises, “hey Ignis, look I’m sorry. You know I’m a hothead, and that I’m a mean motherfucker when I’m pissed off. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, I know that.” Noct smiles nervously, picking at his fingernails while he waits for his advisor to reply. 

“I suppose after being stuck with you for fourteen years, I should really expect your ire to be directed at me on occasion. I know you’re under a lot of pressure, you never were very good at handling the expectations placed upon you Noct. It’s alright, let’s get back, are you hungry?” he breathed out, a smile tugging on his lips. 

“I really am sorry Iggy, I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I know you’ve always had my back, it’s your favourite past time.” Noct jibes, elbowing his friend in the ribs. 

The two arrive back at the campsite to see Prompto passed out in the tent and Gladio perched by the fire, reading a book.

“Some things never change” Ignis laughs as Noct joins Prompto in the tent for a nap, “don’t get too comfortable, you haven’t eaten yet, I’ll have Gladio wake you when the food is ready.” Gladio snorts at the idea but doesn’t disagree. 

Noct mumbles something along the lines of “whatever you say specs, heaven forbid we get to sleep without dinner” as he collapses on the pile of blankets inside the tent, the groups crude attempt at a bed. Ignis chuckles as he sets about his task, happy that his charge had come to his senses, though he suspected the Gladio had something to do with it, the Shield had a way of knocking sense into Noctis; sometimes quite literally.


End file.
